


[龙獒/龙科]十五

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	[龙獒/龙科]十五

坑多不压身，不是真的不是真的不是真的，重要的话要在最前面说  
15不是年龄不是年龄不是年龄，原PO虽然一直是HENTAI但是不发未成年车  
老队员开扑腾X小主管教练继科儿，今天和人聊天忽然想开这个设定

 

张继科翻了个身俯卧在床上，弓着背撅着屁股爬起来了一点点，几乎是跪趴着的姿势又闭眼朦朦胧胧睡了三五分钟。第二个手机也响起来的时候，他终于一卷被子朝天躺平了，揉揉眼睛去抓床头柜上的手机把声音按掉。伸了只脚在被子边外试探了下，又绞了几下脚趾唰得一下缩了回来，他抓着手机一下子就翻到了马龙的电话，开始给他拨打电话，铃声才响了两三下对面就接起来，马龙的声音爽朗到听起来已经醒了有一会儿，“起来了么继科儿。”  
张继科一掀被子，虽然开着暖气，但是到底没有被洞里暖和舒服，他不自觉地抖了抖身体，开始慢慢解开自己睡衣换衣服，“嗯，我早就起来了。”张继科在那头的声音听起来慵懒又掺杂着几分性感意味，“现在是轮到我喊你起床了，不是你喊我。”马龙听到他打了个不易察觉的哈欠，嘴里像含着东西一样有些听不太清，他早晨刚起来下头有点激动，自己揉了几把让它火头下去些，“我去你楼下，一块儿吃早饭去。”  
张继科睡意还未完全散开，那边挂了电话他还没解开第三颗纽扣，一只袖口被他一边接电话一边扭来扭去抖了下来，另一侧衣服大开挂在肩膀上，露着大半胸膛，他一撩手，干脆将衣服整个脱了下来，再光着身子坐在床上慢慢将睡衣扣子扣上了，叠好按平了压在枕头下。和马龙一起睡的时候，他还要如法炮制把马龙的衣服也弄得平平整整，正因为他的这个毛病，他的闹钟调得比任何人都要早半小时。马龙经常洗漱完进来还看到他只穿了条内裤坐在那里将衣服仔细折得对称，一手就拿外套罩了上去——“也不怕着凉了。”

张继科下楼的时候马龙已经在一摞大厅里双手插在口袋里等了，见他扣着帽子下来眯眼笑了，“你是不是头发又睡乱了。”一抬手摘了他帽子要去抚平他的头发，张继科也不挣扎也不躲开，只是耳朵渐渐染了色，“别弄了，被人看到了。”“有什么关系，关爱下自己的教练也不算什么。”马龙笑着替他把帽子扣好了，猛地一拉扣子收得更紧了些，张继科被他这一手弄得猝不及防，脑袋一紧不怎么自在了，一拳不轻不重打在马龙肚子上。马龙不怎么痛，却捂着肚子怪叫了声，他喜欢在逗弄张继科，在他小小生气的边缘试探，对于张继科他总觉得自己隐藏着的施虐人格要按不下去了一样。他们之间有着最亲密的接触，却也有这样幼稚的举动，不论在什么时候，哪怕是分开了大半年后才刚刚复合没多久的现在。

他们之间所谓的分开，并不是分手。两个人都各自站在分叉路口，没有办法完全投入处理好自己的事情，他们选择了各自完成蜕变。遇见的时候也并不多语，经常只是点个头或问几句近况而已，出于对自己的信任，也出于对对方的信任。周围的人都难以理解他们的相处模式。改变是一个长时间的阵痛，比起心理上这种疼痛的折磨，先是要说服自己渐渐转身。他们都是爱和自己较劲的人，受了些挫折才明白与时光及现状的妥协并非需要完全转身，稍稍一侧身，一切就可以刚刚好达到平衡点。

张继科成了马龙的主管教练。  
对于这个现实，他确实得知的要比马龙早一些多一些，但他的确也不知道要如何告诉他，所以他选择了沉默，而是等到由队里来宣布。他想过或许会让他带青少年组的孩子，好一些的话或许是二队的，他没有想到会将马龙分派给他。对于这决策，只和他说了应该没有人会比他更懂现在的马龙。张继科没有作声，他想，何止是现在呢。  
队里开例会宣布这个决定的时候，马龙的脸上只是略过了一丝惊讶立刻又恢复了平静，张继科看他在笔记本上画了几下，没多久散会的时候他撕下了那一页纸揉成一团抛了过来，张继科细细展平了，“以后多指教，张指导。”下面是一个马龙最喜欢画的笑脸，眼睛眯成了一条细细弯着的线。张继科一抬头，看对方坐在U型桌的另一侧盯着他眼睛都不转一下，一贯如此温和笑着，他莫名一慌张，将纸团一抓塞到衣服口袋里去了，然后攥着拳头紧紧捏着那一团在口袋里搅动。  
马龙和他好好谈了一次，他事先准备了许多资料，调取和分析了马龙的录像，战绩，体能和训练数据，但他们聊到最后根本抛开了那些，说着最直观最浅白的东西，甚至有些纠缠细节的争论，末了两人都笑了，张继科要埋怨马龙的时候，马龙总是能先一步就对接到了那频率。他磨磨蹭蹭地留到了半夜，张继科招待他吃完了几轮水果和酸奶，马龙刚在门口换完鞋子，张继科正要关门，他一手挡着门又是一脸挂着熟悉的笑意，“我车钥匙可能还在你家。”张继科脸一红，手还紧紧抓着门板，马龙却已经又推门进来了，张继科愣了下，一松手没抵住，只好磨了磨牙，委屈巴巴低声吼着你不想走就不想走，找什么借口！  
一转身马龙就将张继科摔在了门板上，张继科还没来得及抱怨下一波，已经被堵住了嘴，马龙顺着他的下颌一直吻过他的脖子，停在他锁骨中间的凹槽里，细嗅着他的皮肤，冷不丁向上鼻尖抵在他脖子上，一口咬住他喉结。张继科没说话，紧了紧喉咙抓住了马龙的头发，马龙依然执着咬着他的脖颈，一手绕到后面捏着张继科的屁股，他喜欢张继科的从头到脚，尤其是这里。马龙的手指细而有力，利索挑开了张继科的运动系裤绳，直接插了进去抓了一把满手都是肉，他张开手指紧紧盖住那屁股，拍了几下，抬起脸和张继科嬉笑了句，“那么些日子没做，屁股倒没柴。”张继科嘟嘟囔囔小声骂了句放屁，却烧红了脸抓着马龙另一只手直接挑下了他的裤子，去揉他另一侧的屁股。  
马龙把他新上任的小教练给办了，按在小教练家大门的门板上。小教练的三把火倒是先把他的欲望点燃起来了。张小教练哼哼唧唧地热出了一身汗，屁股被马龙揉面团似的反复搓揉，朝外掰开，屁股又水滑又湿哒哒透着粉色，中间被操开了淌着汁，他咬着自己短短肉肉的手指呻吟得不知今夕何年。小教练回过神来的时候，心里有点愤愤不平——我的威严呢。

在训练这件事上，马龙倒完全信任和遵从了他的意见，给予了全部的信任，在这方寸的球台间，几乎付诸了他们的青春岁月，从懵懂少年都成长为独当一面的男人，没有人会比对方更了解自己。他们之间总是马龙顾着他多一些，现在开始慢慢有了一些转换，他会将马龙的 毛巾也折得方方正正递给他，马龙也会在递还给他的时候不着边际地拍拍他的屁股，就像曾经在双打赛场上那般，张继科或许是早习惯了，也从未挣扎和反抗一下，现在成了小教练倒知道不好意思了，会四下瞥见没人，赶忙偷偷地一板一眼拍了下马龙的手，“马龙你不许打我屁股。”一句话囫囵吞了后半句下去说得不明不白含含糊糊，马龙抬着手臂在额头上抹了抹汗，“你说什么？”张继科一撇嘴，转身又去端了一脸盆球，一字一字念得清清楚楚，“我不说了。”  
马龙在逗过他之后，回去后总会给他买个小蛋糕安慰他，张继科一直迷恋于那种腻到唇齿间满是溢出来香甜的滋味，舔着嘴唇看了看眼前的诱惑，瞟一眼很快就挪开目光，然后又别别扭扭转回来继续看蛋糕，“我不吃我不吃，拿开拿开。”他心里想着一定要破除当教练就会发胖的魔咒，马龙瞧他一脸意志坚定，小眼神却飘飘忽忽，倒真收了回来，张继科急了，一把抢下蛋糕，“还我！”他迅速扯开了透明盖子，一勺勺挖着往嘴里送，末了还要卷着鲜红的舌头舔了舔勺子。  
还未等马龙再调笑他几句，张继科已经一溜儿衣服全软趴趴掉在地上，一只肉滚滚短腿黄白小猫咪从衣物里很凶的喵了一大声，探着小脑袋钻了出来，马龙刚一蹲下，它就睁着两只汪着一谭碧水似的的大眼睛又委屈又凶巴巴的喵喵了两下，抬着爪子要往马龙这里挠，马龙掏出手机看了下，果然今天是十五，张继科也不知道是不是最近忙坏了忘记吃抑制剂了。他顺手点开了一直存在手机里的电子鞭炮，那小猫咪一听到就吓坏了炸着毛胡乱着横七竖八窜到柜子后面去了，在柜子后怎么用逗猫棒哄骗都不肯出来，乖乖蹲坐着只半露了个头，一只前爪搭在柜子边，自己觉得很有威胁地喵喵叫着暗中观察马龙一举一动。  
马龙忍不住又乐了，张继科变成猫的时候，果然还是最害怕电子鞭炮声。


End file.
